Facebook Time!
by Scarlett the Kid
Summary: It's facebook time, C'mon add your friends, we'll post a picture on distant lands, with the adventure gang and facebook the web-page, the fun will never end, it's facebook time! :D (Re -uploaded, edited)
1. Chapter 1

I had to re- upload the story. It's not not stolen it's a me ScarlettknightS It got taken down for chat format. It's edited now. :P calm yo tits Hitomebore. I don not own adventure time or facebook.

It's facebook time, C'mon add your friends,

We'll update a status On distant lands ,

with the adventure gang

And facebook

the web-page

The fun will never end IT'S FACEBOOK TIME

Fionna just joined facebook.

Finn,Marshall Lee and 63 others like this. Fionna looked at the screen in suprise. '65 likes in two minutes? Awesome.' She thought.

Fionna is now friends with Marshall lee, cake the cat, and 63 other people. Cake the cat and Prince Gumball likes this. 'Damn,' Fionna thought." I guess people must like me alot.

Gumball posted on her wall " Hi Fionna." ^_^

Fionna responded with, "Hey whats up?" :)

Marshall Lee Lee then commented " Hello fi. ;3 "

Fionna replied, "hey marsh."

LSP then commented a rant, "OH my GLOB the tension is like killing me! Just lumping Pick one Fionna! Like ugh! This is like that movie twilight sparkle! You have a hot guy and some weirdo that likes to take off his shirt and stuff after you! Wait I don't think Gumball ever took his shirt off... Unless... Fionna has Gumball ever taken his shirt off around you? Has he? Thats like soo cheating on marshall,Blaze and Ice king, not to mention that hawt guy you were chatting with the other day... And that prince you saved and ... ( see more)

Fionna shuddered at the terrible memory LSP brought up.

She replied with, "... Twilight.. Is that the movie about the gay vampire that sparkles.?

Marshall replied with, " ... I'M THE ONLY ONE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SEE SHIRT-LESS. ... :O I DO NOT SPARKLE AND I AM NOT GAY!."

And Gumball, being the naive one, responded with, " There was only one time Fionna saw me me shirtless was when-"

Marshall cut him off with , "WHAT!?"WTF? Fionna you saw Gumball shirtless?"EXPLAIN. NOW."

Fionna groaned. This was not going to be pretty.

"Remember the gumball ball?" She commented.

Marshall responded, "How could I not? Worst party ever ."

Gumball then commented, " Hey! I take offence to that! D:"

Fionna continued explaining. "Well gumball took me up to his bedroom and started to take off his shirt but- "

Marshall cut her off. "WTF GUMBALL WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO FIONNA? I SWEAR TO GLOB IF YOU HURT HER I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR GUMBALLS!"

Fionna finished with, " It turned out to be Ice Queen. :p."

Marshall Lee commented " Oh... Heh... ^_^... BUT DON'T GET ANY IDEAS, GUMBALL. IM WATCHING YOU. Ono.

Fionna sighed. "That's enough facebook for today." She muttered.

Fionna logged off.

* I had to re write it or else it would be takin down again.. Sorry to my readers. -.- I do not own Adventure time or facebook...


	2. Chapter 2

* I do NOT own adventure time or facebook. Story has been changed to Format form. :P sorry 'bout that. But YOWO. . .

Chapter 2 - The posts

Fionna checked her facebook the next day. She wished she hadn't.

There were three relationship Requests for her. from Marshall Lee, Blaze(flame prince.), and of course, the creepy one from the ice king. Fionna let out a sigh and declined all, not knowing that single action almost set off world war 3. Two seconds later, she was greeted by 3 notifications.

'Marshall Lee has posted on your wall'  
'Blaze has posted on your wall' ' Ice king has posted on your wall'

Fionna checked Marshalls post.  
Marshall : Fionna We could of had it ALLLLLLLLLL. D:

Fionna was having a hard time thinking he wrote that sober. 'damn cran berry juice' she muttered under her breath. She deleted his post.

Next, she checked Blazes wallpost.  
Blaze : Fionna I thought you loved me! :(... ARE YOU DATING THAT PANSY GUMBALL?

Fionna commented with 'no, and I do like you but... I'm still trying to defy nature. :P' Seconds later he commented back with 'ok :).' Fionna sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was flame prince to make the world into an inferno. Fionna checked the Ice kings post.  
A video. She debated whether to watch it or not. Curiousity won her over and she clicked 'play

' "Fionna why did you Cake my fries?" The Ice King sang badly off key with a black wig on his head. Fionna quickly deleted the video, terrified of the rest of its continents. She then proceeded to scroll through a page full of adorable cat photos. She then let her mind wander to blaze. 'What if that answer wasn't good enough for him? She thought.'What if he really is angry and he is planning to destroy Ooo and Aaa? What if we never get another chance together? '

3 seconds later~ Fionna is in a relationship with blaze.  
Cake the cat and 30 other people like this.

Fionna braced herself for the comments.  
Sure enough,five seconds later,

Marshall commented with 'WTF?' Fionna y u no love me? :(' and a picture of the y u no guy.

Blaze commented with ' 0/0 I love you'

Ice King commented with ' NO! That is not how it goes! You are supposed to love me or gumb

all! Those are your two choices sister!'

Gumball then commented ' Really Fionna?

You could do better'

..

Fionna just sat there and stared at her screen. 'Why can't I just like a guy and not cause another twilight love triangle?' She thought .

Fionna logged off.


	3. Chapter 3

Soo since everyone wanted some finn action... Here ya go! :P *I do not own facebook or adventure time or anything anime related. ( : Btw Blair is My version of flame princess name. :P

Finn logged on to facebook .

"Holy glob!" He exclaimed at the amount of relationship requests. He then proceeded to scroll down the long list of requests.

" One from Blair.. No suprise there...hehe that rhymed.. " Finn said laughing a bit. " I'm a poet and I didn't know it?" He said before bursting into laugh. After he calmed down, he continued scrolling down the list.

"One from LSP... Creepy... One from Princess hotdog... " Finn muttered ."Wut... One from Wildberry princess... Eh... ONE FROM ICE QUEEN?! EWWW! THATS SO GLOBING GROSS! " Finn yelled. He had enough, he exited the request list. Then he accepted Blairs request and declined the rest.

Meanwhile, the author facepalmed herself for using terrible rhymes at the wrong times. *FACEDESK* Any way while the author was busy slamming her face into multiple items, Finn was being virtualy attacked by mobs of angry princesses.

Within two seconds of his declining the requests the princesses had started a page called, ` We hate Finn the human.' He then got one hundred messages and one hundred angry posts on his wall. Then some princesses started sending him death threats. Then princess bubblegum posted a long lecture. It got so bad he had to change his account name to Davey johnson and post a profile pic of his alter-ego self.

The attacks stopped and Finn was able to enjoy a facebook page full of puppy pictures. All was peaceful untill Blair sent him a message saying: 'How did I get in a relationship with you? Who are you, Mr. Davey johnson.? You better not be some pedophile or else my Boyfriend , Finn, will punch your buns! '

Finn let out a chuckle. He found the message to be silly yet adorable.

He responded : it's me ,Finn!

Blair replied : 'prove it. -.- '

Finn responded: 'Remember the time I tried to roast marsh mallows over your head and they fell and-

' Blair interupted, 'ok it's really you. -.- . ' '

-You ended looking like soul eater evans.' Finn finished. Blair was silent for several minutes. She then posted a rant on his wall: FINN I DID NOT LOOK LIKE SOUL EATER EVANS WITH THOSE FLIPPIN MARSHMALLOWS ON MY HEAD! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SPEAKING ANYWAY! YOU LOOK LIKE FREAKIN HUNNY FROM OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB ON STERIODS!

Finn stared at the post. Now the princesses were going to kill him. Literaly. He really loved blair, but sometimes her head was full of air.

Somewhere in South Dakota a new face was added to the mount rushmore memorial in result of the author slaming her face into the mountain. Meanwhile, Finn was staring at his screen as the princesses raided and spamed his account. Finn sighed. There was only one thing he could do.

Finn logged off.


End file.
